


Flawless

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blindness, Body Image, Burns, Cliche, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Dragons, Emotional, Fire, Hair, Illusions, Implied Relationships, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Knives, Love, M/M, Magic, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Out of Body Experiences, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pain, Post-The hobbit, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Scars, Slash, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Truth, Understanding, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when they were together did they let the illusions drop and the truth freed them - they both had their scars and they didn't need to look flawless, they had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

Loki remembered looking down on himself, remembered hearing himself scream as the white-hot knife dug into his chest before being slowly dragged across. Thranduil remembered the dragon, remembered the smell of burning hair and charring flesh, the horror as he discovered that he'd gone blind in his left eye. Both had felt the shame of bearing scars, felt the need to cover themselves with illusions, to pretend that they were still whole. Only when they were alone together did they let the illusions drop and the truth freed them - they both had their scars and they didn't need to look flawless, they had each other.


End file.
